Pleasantview
by Colt Remington
Summary: The citizens of Pleasantview try to live their lives. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Pleasantview

Chapter 1

The Remington

Colt Remington, his beautiful wife, Brenda, and their beautiful children, Shari and James, pulled up to the Remington Plantation, on the hill overlooking Pleasantview. It had been owned by his grandmother, Abigail Remington. She had died tragically in a fire. Word had not arrived in time to let Colt and his family attend the funeral. The death was ruled an accident, since the fire had occurred during renovations to the old house. Colt had it rebuilt in her honor and knowing how peaceful the neighborhood was moved his family there.

Not long after their arrival, the Pleasantview greeting committee arrived. No one would suspect that any of the three actually had anything in common but they did. Mortimer and Bella Goth had been separated about eight months ago. On the eve of their daughter's, Cassandra, marriage to young Doctor Don Lothario. Bella was not happy with her daughter's choice and went over to his house the night before. This was the last anyone saw of her for nearly seven months. A night or two later, the only witness to her alien abduction, Skip Broke, drowned in a mysterious pool accident. Brandi came with them and it was very apparent that she was pregnant with Skip's last child.

Brenda took the ladies outside to show them around the beautiful yard, while Mortimer and Colt went into one of the few rooms that was set up, the billiard room. Colt racked the balls as Mortimer chalked his cue. Mortimer broke the racked balls as the game began. "Your grandmother was a special woman. In fact, you could say she saved my life," Mortimer said as he sunk the balls. "I was totally lost when Bella disappeared. I am ashamed to say, that I nearly found comfort with another woman. Had it not been for Abigail, I would have made the biggest mistake of my life." Mortimer frowned as he missed the next shot.

Colt studied the lay of the table. "I take it there is a reason that you are telling me this." Effortlessly, Colt made a shot that took out two of his striped balls.

"It is not a secret that I think that I believe your grandmother was murdered. Just like I believe that young Skip Broke's death was an accident." Mortimer paused. Colt was a master at the pool table, a true general on a slate battlefield. "I have always believed that it was no accident that Bella was abducted. I am sure that Don Lothario had something to do with it, but I cannot prove it. A few nights before your Grandmother's accident, she had something to tell me. Bella had just returned, so I spent that time with her. Then, the horrible news came. I never found out what she wanted to tell me."

"Eight ball in the corner pocket." Colt's cue stick struck the cue ball and it barely kissed the eight sending it spinning into the corner pocket. "You think it was about Bella. You also think that it was important enough to kill her over."

"That's what I would like to know. I would think that you would want to know that as well. As of late, I have been troubled at the rumblings around the community. Strangers showing up. People disappearing or dying in questionable accidents. It has all become rather unsettling." Mortimer then smiled. "Then again it could be just the ramblings of an old man. In any case, I would you suggest watching your back."

Placing the cue into the rack, Colt nodded. "Sounds like good advice."

"So you were left with two children to raise by yourself?" Brenda said as she heard Brandi's story.

"Well, things won't get easier in couple of months." Brandi frowned as she patted her belly. "But I am not going to complaining. It's the last thing Skip left me."

"So, Bella what happened to you when you got abducted?" Brenda asked as Bella stared at the garden.

Bella didn't answer. She just stared into space.

"She still can't talk about it." Brandi whispered.

The Pleasants

Daniel Pleasant was up early for his regular morning work out. Pumping iron had been part of his life for a long time. It was a reminder of the failure his life had become. He started out with greatness. High school and college saw Daniel the star athlete. He married his childhood sweetheart, Mary-Sue. Then he went pro, as Mary-Sue gave birth to their twins, Angela and Lilith. The charmed life ended. A knee injury ended his career. His hope for Hall of Fame status seemed to drift away daily. Now, instead of being the star, he was an assistant coach. His daughters grew up hating each other. His marriage was less and less romantic. So much so, that he had another lady on the side.

Sitting on the end of the bench cooling down, Daniel smelled Mary-Sue's perfume. He turned and the two shared a tender kiss. "I maybe late tonight. with the election coming up." She said sweetly.

Before he could answer, there was a big argument in the front room. By the time they got through the kitchen and into front room, Angela and Lilith were rolling on the floor, pulling hair, slapping wildly, and cursing each other. Mary-Sue and Daniel separated them as Lilith was on top. "GET READY FOR SCHOOL! WE WILL DEAL WITH THIS THIS AFTERNOON!" Boomed Daniel.

Within the hour, the girls were off to high school and Mary-Sue was off to work. Daniel found himself alone. He stared at the phone. Should he? Deep down he still loved Mary-Sue but things were not going well. They went through the motions. Daniel walked over and dialed the number. The wait seemed like an eternity and the phone was finally answered. "Hey baby, you got some time?"

"I'll be right over. It's always a pleasure to see you. " The sweet female voice answered on the other end.

The Goths

The Goth household was preparing for the wedding of Cassandra and Don Lothario. It would be a private ceremony this evening. As Cassandra took care of the little details, Bella cornered Don. "I remember everything and know what you were going to do. If you hurt Cassandra, me, or any of my family, you and the Caliente sisters will be growing old in prison."

Don's expression turned to horror at the thought. "Cassandra will be well taken care of."

"I am counting on that ." Bella sneered.

The Brokes

Brandi looked at the clock. Her eldest, Dustin, would be home soon. The two needed to have a serious talk. Dustin's grade had dipped from A's to near failing. On top of that, he was working for the local crime family. "If only Skip as here," she sighed. The Bus arrived and Dustin stepped off with Angela. For a long time, Dustin was ashamed of bringing Angela to the trailer house. Angela told him that she wanted to be a part of his whole life. As the bus pulled away, Angela and Dustin shared a kiss.

Brandi came out. "Angela, may I speak with my son?"

Angela nodded. "May I go in and play with Beau?"

"That is a great idea. Thanks hon." Angela went into the trailer. "Dustin, what am I going to do with you. I have been getting calls from your teachers that you are sleeping in class and talking back. Some are even concerned that your not going to graduate. I don't like the idea of you working nights for that family…"

"Then where are we going to get the rent or groceries, Mom?" Dustin shot back. "It's not like Dad left us a windfall, and your in no condition to get a job. Sal stepped in and helped when no one else would."

"I don't want you drawn in to that type of life. Your father would be ashamed that you would work for them." Brandi tried to continue.

"Well, Dad isn't here and he won't be coming back. We need this job." About that time, the car stopped to take Dustin to work. "I love you, Mom."

The Goths

The minister smiled. "By the powers vested to me by Sim City, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Don and Cassandra shared their first kiss as man and wife. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Don Lothario."

The guests all clapped. The couple walked to back of the yard and fed cake to each others to enjoyment of them. Bella smiled at Don as she went up to put Alexander to bed. Someone asked about the honeymoon. "That will come a bit later." Don announced. "Due to my busy schedule at the hospital we will have to wait."

As the reception kicked into full swing, Don excused himself for a few minutes. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Pulling out his cell phone, he hit speed dial on the phone. "We need to get together very soon because we have a problem."

The Brokes

The evening went as most do. Brandi got to know Angela as she tried to potty train Beau. The time seemed to pass quickly and it was time for Angela to go home. Dustin walked Angela out to her mother's car. The two whispered and shared another kiss as they got to the car. Soon Angela was gone. By the time, Dustin got back in the house, Brandi sat on the loveseat, asleep. Picking up Beau, Dustin put the toddler to bed. Dustin then helped his mother to her bed. Going back to the area that acted as the kitchen, Dustin worked on his homework, keeping an eye on the clock.

At midnight, Angela pulled up in a car. Dustin slipped out and the two took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Pulling up in front of the trailer, the policeman got out of his car. He walked around the car and opened the passenger side back door and pulled Dustin out making sure his head banged the top of the roof and tripped him as he got out. The policeman smirked as he kept the young man from falling. "Watch your step, Punk," the officer growled.. The sirens woke Brandi Broke up and as she grabbed her robe and put it on as she exited the door, she was horrified to see her son in cuffs. "Mam, it may be a good idea to keep better tabs on your son, if not, the state my have too."

Brandi wanted to put this rude police officer in his place but she bit her tongue and smiled. "Thank you, Officer. I will talk to him about it. This will not happen again."

The officer nodded and drove off.

For the first time, Dustin saw a look on his mother's face he had never seen before. Brandi was crushed. Dustin could take the disappointment, but not the utter look of failure. "Mom…" he started.

"Not now." Brandi turned around and went back into the house.

The Caliente

Don Lothario arrived angry. "It's about time you paged me. We need to talk about this thing now." His had brushed his mustache and goatee. "Your uncle made a big mistake. He told us that she would remember nothing. That her memory would be gone."

Dina Caliente sipped a glass of wine. "Are you sure she really remembers or is she running a scam on you?"

"You wouldn't have to ask if you had seen her. No, she knows everything." Don said as he walked to the table to pour himself a drink. "This was a fine plan. Get close to Cassandra to distract Bella, get rid of her, you marry the old man and we get the fortune and the formula. Now, I am married to Cassandra and we don't have the fortune or the formula. Then to top it all off, we face going to jail."

"Don't panic. I will think of something." Dina finished her glass of wine. "I haven't spent this much time in this little town to leave with nothing." Dina walked over and tenderly kissed Don. Unfortunately, Nina walked in.

"What in the hell is going on?" Dina's sister said with shock. "Don? I thought you loved me! Then I come in and you kissing my sister."

"It's not what you think, sister." An annoyed Dina smirked. "I was only comforting Don. We have a problem, Bella remembers and evidently has some kind of evidence. So, Don must stay married to Miss Goth a bit longer."

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Yelled Nina. "You wanted one more score, and look where we are at."

"Don't panic, Nina. I will find away around it." Dina promised. "Have I ever let you down." Flashing that lovely smile.

Nina frowned. "There was Michael…"

"That wasn't my fault. It wasn't like I was trying to take him." For the first time in a long time, Dina started to tear up as she looked at the urn. "It was a terrible accident"

"Well, let us hope there is no more accidents." Don said as he went over and hugged Nina.

The Brokes

The night seemed to go by slowly as Dustin lay in his bed. Things between him and his mother had not been going well. It had to change. Finally it was time to get up. Dustin walked into the kitchen and his mother was already up cooking pancakes. She never said a word to him or even looked his direction. This was a harsh treatment for Dustin. "Mom about last night," he started.

"It wasn't anything Skip and I didn't do. Your growing up and you will be leaving soon. You will understand when you become a parent." Brandi said. " I look at you and the choices that you made and I am scared and worried for you. You are working for the Salvatore Family and I am afraid that you will get in so deep that you can't get out. Last night was just two young kids wanting to be together. What will it be next time when you get pulled over. I don't want you to go to jail or get killed."

"Mom, I promise, I will walk away if I have to do anything dangerous." Dustin guaranteed her. "I also promise that I will start changing how I have been acting around here. I want you to be proud of me and I want to think Dad would be proud of me."

The bus arrived and Dustin hurried to get on it and go to school. Brandi cleared the table and washed them. Then, she took Beau out of his crib and to the potty. "Beau, what shall we do to day, learn to walk or talk?" Beau just looked up at her and smiled.

Pleasantview Police Department.

Detective Joe Carr sat at his desk as Colt Remington walked in. Sizing up the man quickly, Carr smiled, stood up and extended his hand. "It's not everyday that we get a federal agent from Sim City in our small station. I am afraid though that you have wasted a trip here. I have your grandmother's case file, if you would like to go over it."

Colt sat down. "Why don't you give me a thumbnail sketch of the report."

"Not too much to it. You mother was renovating the bottom floor of the house and living in the upstairs area. The smoke detector was not working when some of the wiring sparked. The old house went up like a roman candle. She died in her sleep of smoke inhalation. It was a terrible tragedy. I am glad that you had it rebuilt to its original specifications. Pleasantview would not be the same without it." Carr finished.

For a few moments Colt sat their pondering the story that Carr had told. "Seems awfully strange she would have stayed during renovation. Wouldn't a hotel been more comfortable for her?"

"You must understand, your grandmother was a rather unique woman when it came to the house. After your grandfather's death, she didn't leave the house. Some say that she was afraid if she did that she would die. The folklore involving your family is legendary." Carr shuddered at the stories of past Remington's and the gypsy curse that seemed to control the family's destiny.

Colt shook his head remembering his father's stories. "Your town seem to have a lot of accidents. About eight months ago, Skip Broke died in a rather unorthodox swimming pool accident not long after you brought him in as a witness to Bella Goth's abduction."

"Your point?"

"My grandmother was friends with the Goths and seemed to have helped Mortimer. Then, once Bella is returned, she dies in a fire. Doesn't it seem awfully funny that anyone associated with the Goth disappearance suffered fatal accidents?"

Joe thought for a moment. "I don't know what to say. It is just one of those wild coincidences. Nothing pointed to foul play. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Not at the moment, but I might later on." Colt got up and extended his hand.

Joe shook it. "By the way, welcome to Pleasantview."

Langaark Home

Kaylynn had been carrying on two affairs in Pleasantview. One was with Daniel Pleasant, whom she worked as a maid for, and the other was Don Lothario. Any hopes of marrying either of them were dashed. Daniel said he couldn't have a scandal tarnishing his career, as he still hoped for Hall of Fame status. Don, on the other hand, had married Cassandra Goth. Kay new that he didn't love her, he had told her numerous times. What he did love was the money and the fame that he would one day receive for perfecting, Mortimer's formula to increase life. As if that wasn't bad enough she had noticed some hormonal changes, as well as nausea in the morning times. A call to her longtime friend, Nicholas Dane, had her taking a pregnancy test. She had just finished all the directions when the door bell sounded. She really didn't care who it was. The next few minutes would seem like forever. Putting it to the side, she walked to the front door and opened it. There stood Nicholas Dane.

"Well, Kay?" He asked. Nicholas was relaxed. The smile on his face made her feel uneasy. "Are you pregnant or not?"

"I'll know in five minutes, Nicholas." She said as she hugged her friend.

"No, we will know." He brushed past her in his arrogant way. "Then all we need to know is who the father is."

The two made small talk about growing up together. Neither one was a saint, but at least, for the most part, Kay had straightened her life out. Nicholas was not so fortunate. Raised by his mother, a reporter named Edwina, Nicholas often found himself alone with the nanny, while she covered some big news story. His father, Marco, was a known bad guy. You name it he was into it. He even posed as his twin brother, who was a doctor. Marco did try to turn his life around, but like everyone in Nicholas' life, Marco abandoned him.

The time was up. The two went into the bathroom. The test read positive. Kay was pregnant.

"So, who knocked you up?" Nicholas smiled. It was evident that he had plans for her.

"It doesn't matter." Kay answered. "I am not having this baby. I can't ruin either one of their lives. And you won't tell them either."

"Well, I can't let you do that. You see, I have plans for you." Nicholas smiled evilly at her.

"You don't have any say so." Kay looked at him defiantly. "Courts say it is my decision."

"Oh, I would never dream of taking your decision away." Nicholas rubbed his bearded chin. "However, there are certain things that you would not want to see released or have people know about you. I mean, they would look down at you more than they do now. No, I got plans for you and your baby."

"You wouldn't! I…I…I thought you were my friend." She said as a horrified look crossed her face.

"I am and once you stop and think about my proposal, you will come to my way of thinking." Nicholas said reassuring her.

The Brokes

Dustin seemed to live up to his pledge. She helped him with his homework. Then Dustin helped her with the dishes. For the moment, he was the son that she and Skip had dreamed of. Once supper and homework was done. Dustin spent time taking care of Beau, while Brandi rested. She was growing more and more tired as the time drew closer.

Dustin begin to teach his brother how to walk. It seemed every time he got him to stand up and get him to walk a couple of steps, Beau would drop back down and crawl away. After a few times, Dustin gave up and sat with him as he played. It was amazing watching his little brother match blocks to the holes or learn how to play music on his music toy, though it tended to drive Brandi up the wall. The one thing Brandi didn't mind was that Dustin and Beau seemed to form a bond.

The Langaraaks

Kay's hands trembled as she picked up the phone and dialed. Each ring seemed to take an eternity. Finally, it was picked up on the other end. "Hello, Daniel, I need you to come by. It's an emergency."


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Kaylynn poured Daniel a glass of wine and poured herself water. He could tell that she was not herself. Something was on her mind. It was strange seeing her drinking water. She smiled as the two set down. "as you know, I haven't been feeling well and I missed that time of the month." Daniel gulped down his wine. "I am pregnant and I plan on keeping this baby. I am willing to keep your name out of this whole situation, as your employer frowns on negative publicity."

Daniel exhaled. "I appreciate that, Darling."

"At a price." Kay continued, as Daniel had a sudden look of fear. "I do need to make sure that my baby and I are taken care of."

Remington Estate

Brenda walked in the gardens in the backyard the next morning. It was one of the few things that she really enjoyed. So lost in her thoughts and the beauty, she didn't notice Jessica Wells walk behind her. "Excuse me, Mrs. Remington." She said in a silent and calm voice. "I have typed up my resignation letter and left it on your husband's desk."

"Resignation letter? Are you leaving us?" A startled and shocked Brenda asked.

Jessica smiled. "I was here to help the former Mrs. Remington and thought that my services would no longer be required."

"They will be. Please stay." Brenda said taking Jessica's hands. "This is a big lonely house and I need all the help I can get."

Jess nodded. "Of coarse, This is more than an employment to me. It's my home. Now, that I am back to work. I took the liberty of hiring a governess for the children. Her name is Nichole Roddy and she is very good."

"A governess? Wow! That is great. Uh, do I get to meet her?"

"Forgive me for misspeaking, you of coarse will get the final say so in her hiring." Jess corrected herself. "When I saw that she had come open and that we would have children in this house, I took the liberty of interviewing her. When shall I set up the final interview."

"Hmmm, this afternoon at 1:00." Brenda realized for the first time that the fortune and house was actually theirs. "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"A lot, but don't worry, I will help you through this awkward time." Jessica calmed her feelings.

The Burbs

John Burb had gotten Lucy off to school. Jennifer, his wife, was cleaning up when there was a knock on the door. John answered it and saw two well dressed men standing in front of them. They were members of the local division of the Republican Party. John invited them in and they gladly entered shaking hands with John as they took their seats in the chairs around the living room. Jennifer, having heard the guests arrive, fixed a pitcher of lemonade.

Richard Anders was elder of the two gentleman. The graying former Senator sipped the cold sweet beverage. "John, we have been looking for a candidate for the upcoming election and we believe that we have found it in you. Now, before you answer, in Pleasantview you are a trusted citizen and many would vote for you should you run for office."

John sat back. This was a lot to take in at once. Working in politics was something he had never considered. There were no skeletons in his closet and he didn't have as much as a traffic citation. He was a young father. Jennifer was a perfect woman in his eyes. The first draw back was that the other party played dirty politics. If they couldn't find something on you, they'd make it up. He did not want to see his family or friends hurt. The second draw back was Jennifer's brother, Daniel Pleasant. Rumors were already circulating about him and a certain maid. Though not connected to John, the political machine would make sure that everyone knew about it. Damage would be minimal to his campaign, but would destroy Mary-Sue and their family. "I will give it a lot of thought." John promised them.

"That is all that we are asking for, right now anyway." Richard said. "I just wish you had been ready when I retired and left office. We may not have lost that seat in the senate. Well we have several more runs to make. Please, think hard about this." Richard looked back back at Jennifer. "Mrs. Burb, that was some mighty fine lemonade. It sure did bring back a lot of old memories. No one makes it the old fashioned way anymore."

"Thank you, Mr. Anders." Jennifer said almost blushing. She gathered the glasses as the men shook hands with John and he walked them to the door.

John came into the kitchen and pulled Jennifer into a hug. "Well would you like to be married to a Senator and live at the capitol?"

Jennifer smiled back. "I don't know. I love Pleasantview, but they are right about one thing. You would make a great senator. You'd at least get one vote." Jennifer kissed John tenderly.

The Brokes

The days went by and Brandi got bigger and bigger. Training Beau was becoming harder. She did her best. Fortunately, Dustin took up the slack. He handled teaching Beau to walk and the two split potty duty. Beau was quickly growing and learning. Skip would be so proud of him. Skip would also be proud of what Dustin was growing into. She was still concerned about his current occupation, but, at home, Dustin was growing into a fine man. He and Angela became closer as a couple and once Daniel and Mary-Sue simmered down about the late night cruising, he was able to visit her more often.

A delivery truck pulled up in front of Brandi's house. The delivery people unloaded a computer, table and chair. Brandi was in shock. Who would be so generous? Could it have been Mr. Salvatore? He knew that she disapproved of Dustin working for him. They handed her the paper work and went into the house to set it up. The note was not signed. It only said that Brandi would be writing food articles for the Sim City Times and its sister publications. Brandi enjoyed cooking. It seemed like a dream come true. Dustin was even impressed with the computer. This was a luxury that would have taken Brandi years to save up for. She decided whatever money she could make, a part of it would be put back to pay the benefactor.

Fortunately for Brandi, Dustin had the day off. He did his homework, as little Beau played with his block toy. Brandi got on the computer and looked at her first assignment, 'How to make Santa putty in your hands.' It would cover several different Christmas cookie recipes which were on Santa's list. She often found herself distracted watching Beau trying to put the square peg in the round hole. When It wouldn't fit, he would cry in frustration one minute, and figure out where to put it the next minute. Watching children learn was amazing for her.

The Remingtons

Nichole Roddy sat in the chair in the front room of the great estate. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she hummed her favorite tune to herself. Her uncomfortable feeling grew as Brenda walked in. Nichole hated interviews, even though this one was a formality. "Hello, Mrs. Remington." Nichole sweetly said as she stood up and extended her hand. Brenda shook. "I look forward to working here and with your children."

"I called all your references and I don't see any reason why you can't come to work for us. Miss Wells has also vouched for you." Brenda said. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, mam." Nichole could not hide her enthusiasim.

"I am sure that you will be happy here. Miss Wells will see to it that you will get all set up.

The Goths

Alexander could not wait to get off the bus. He charged into the house and jumped on his mother's lap and hugged her. It was apparent that he had not gotten over the trauma of her being taken. She would often have to reassure him several times a day that she would be there and not disappear again. If only Cassandra was that young again. Alex was easy to manage. If he could see his mother, his fears would be calmed. Bella wasn't sure that would calm Cassandra if Don hurt her. The only thing that kept that from happening was the threat. Even Bella knew, that, sooner or later, even that would not stop Don Lothario, or as his fellow doctors called him, 'Don Juan.'

After reassuring Alexander, Mortimer would come in and take him into the study. There the two would work on his homework. Mortimer shared with young Alex his knowledge about the lesson. Then, afterward, he discussed the family business with him. Goth Industries was a growing firm, and Mortimer hoped to live long enough to see the day when Cassandra and Alex would run it together. As usual, Alex whizzed through his homework and went down stairs to read one of his books.

Mortimer on the other hand, visited his wife, Bella, The two shared kisses and hugs. It was a moment that Mortimer had looked forward to. The two relaxed on the bed and cuddled. The next thing anyone knew, Mortimer and Bella whoohooed. So spur of the moment, that neither had used protection. That was the one thing that Bella did not want was another child. Once the two had finished, Mortimer slipped off into a blissful sleep. Bella slipped out of bed and went down stairs.

Pleasantview Memorial

Don Lothario had a lot on his mind as he walked down the hallway making rounds. Bella Goth had the power to put him in prison. Kaylynn Langaark was threatening his freedom by threatening to announce that her baby was his unless he shelled out 100,000 to her "for her baby." That threat might trigger Bella, which would undoubtedly land Don in jail. His only other option was to doctor the Goth books and take out the money and hope that he would pay it back before it was discovered. If it was, he again would be at Bella's mercy. Don smirked at the idea of Kaylynn disappearing permanently. No, that is why he didn't go into the Lothario business.

Finally, rounds were over and he went into the small office space that acted as his office. Behind his desk sat Bella Goth.


End file.
